


Lap dance

by Monday_s



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Humor, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday_s/pseuds/Monday_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шепард, согласившись с тем, что даже героям нужно отдыхать, идет с товарищами в стриптиз-бар. Коммандер даже предположить не мог, что звездой вечера станет его хороший знакомый. Тайм-лайн: вторая часть, после миссии в колонии "Горизонт". Бетинг: adfoxky. Музыка: Kosheen – Recovery koshin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap dance

Цитадель — это центр нашего мира. Несмотря на то, что станция висит где-то на отшибе Млечного пути, она все-таки отвоевала для себя пальмовую ветвь первенства. Посоревноваться с Цитаделью могла разве что Омега, но пристанище относительно благородных и честных сманивало к себе куда больше самых разнообразных посетителей, в отличие от огромного бандитского притона. Шепард поочередно рассматривал лепестки приближающейся станции задумчивым взглядом. Думал коммандер о том, что Гаррус и Джейкоб подозрительно быстро спелись, хотя черт бы с ними, больше, чем завязавшаяся между оперативником и снайпером дружба, его волновало их совершенно вопиющее предложение — отправиться в какой-нибудь бар на нижнем уровне Цитадели. Знал Шепард, какие там бывают бары, и был полностью уверен в том, что подчиненные не обманут его опасений. На нижних уровнях Цитадели нашли для себя место такие бары, каким, наверное, и Омега бы позавидовала, как ни крути, а грязи место найдется везде. Пока владельцы притонов платят работникам службы безопасности немаленькие деньги, они будут закрывать на это беззаконие глаза, потому что как существовала коррупция, так она и будет существовать, и на девять моралистов найдется один раздолбай — закон подлости в действии, к тому же, за всем все равно уследить невозможно.   
  
— Шепард, что решил? Или боишься получить выговор от Удины? Я тебя уверяю, пока он тебя не увидит на пороге своего кабинета, ему будет глубоко все равно, - Гаррус подпирал плечом стенку каюты, и, насколько можно было судить по не шибко богатому на эмоции турианскому лицу, он беззлобно насмехался. Вакариану, как сложилось, вообще было позволено куда больше, чем всей остальной команде, правда, турианец не спешил пользоваться своим положением «друг капитана» и дни напролет откалибровывал боевые орудия, не высовываясь даже во время обеденного перерыва. Зато сегодня проявил себя в полной мере. Где-то за спиной Гарруса топтался на месте Джейкоб, то и дело косящийся на неподвижно стоящего на своем месте коммандера. Несмотря на то, что Шепард в свое время помог Тейлору с его личной просьбой, темнокожий церберовец все равно предпочитал не нарушать субординации и культурно помалкивал, не желая ввязываться в диалог старых приятелей.   
  
— Шепард, вряд ли ты отвяжешься от нас своим молчанием, я ничего не имею против, но и тебе надо отдыхать. К тому же, задумайся, нам предстоит ответственная миссия, при исполнении которой мы, вполне возможно, сложим свои головы за правое дело. Не можем же мы вечно колесить по галактике по прихоти то Призрака, то сторонних нанимателей. И вообще, ты себя в зеркало видел? Вся рожа бледная! Коммандер, настоятельно рекомендую вам провести хотя бы один вечер в компании друзей и расслабиться, - турианец выдохнул и впился в коммандера испытывающим взглядом. Сзади подступил Джейкоб.   
  
— А если вам нужен повод — отметим успешное выполнение миссии и прибытие Тали на борт, - Тейлор пожал плечами с таким видом, как будто он днями напролет уговаривает строптивого Джона Шепарда сходить с ним и Гаррусом в какое-нибудь питейное заведение. На самом деле коммандер прекрасно понимал, что от подчиненных ему отвязаться не получится, да и не очень хочется, хотя бы потому, что Гаррус прав — возможно, они доживают последние месяцы своей жизни. Погружаться с головой исключительно в работу было бы смешно, даже невзирая на то, что Джон подходил к своим обязанностям со всей строгостью и серьезностью, чего так же требовал и от своей команды. Уже натягивая на плечи форменную кожаную куртку, коммандер подошел к терминалу.   
  
— Джокер, сколько у нас времени до прибытия? – поинтересовался коммандер, через плечо поглядывая на скалящего в улыбке треугольные клыки Гарруса и на довольно ухмыляющегося Тейлора. Состроив подчиненным наигранно-гневную гримасу, он вновь отвернулся к терминалу.   
  
— Десять минут, капитан.   
  
— Если быть точным, восемь минут и сорок шесть секунд, - внесла свою лепту СУЗИ.  
  
— Святые угодники, я же уже отключил звук у этой хрени, где была эта злосчастная кнопка?!  
  
Дабы не ввязываться в перебранку пилота и искусственного интеллекта, Шепард спешно отключился от голосовой связи и повернулся к переминающимся с ноги на ногу товарищам, которые усердно давили лыбу и вообще выглядели преувеличенно веселыми и жизнерадостными, и это вот эти представители разумной жизни минуту назад втирали ему о самоубийственной миссии? И все-таки Шепарду определенно нравилась его команда, таких бойцов нет ни у Альянса, ни у Цербера, ни у кого бы то ни было во всей галактике.   
  
С борта «Нормандии» они ступили на твердую землю едва ли не в обнимку, так сказать, «для храбрости» Шепард и Джейкоб приняли на душу еще перед выходом, Вакариан подобным развитием событий остался недоволен, потому что ему выпивки не нашлось, а пить человеческий алкоголь не позволило чувство самосохранения. Впрочем, он собирался кардинально изменить ситуацию в течение ближайшего получаса. Пока Джон и Джейкоб, сидя на заднем сидении, усердно рвали глотки, распевая гимн Соединенных Штатов Америки в настежь открытые окна, Гаррус с тем же усердием управлял машиной и недовольно косился через плечо, благо автопилот позволял не так тщательно следить за управлением. Виски из крови бравых певцов и патриотов выветрился только к концу поездки, можно даже сказать, что в бар все трое зашли, прибывая в трезвом уме и твердой памяти, что, само собой, надо было исправлять. Шепард лишь на миг поднял глаза наверх, но фосфоресцирующая неоном вывеска с названием заведения расплылась в сплошное бело-голубое пятно.   
  
— Что это за место? – перекрикивая тяжелые, мощные кульбиты музыки, чуть ли не проорал коммандер на ухо Джейкоба, церберовец мотнул головой в сторону устраивающегося на своем месте Вакариана, тем самым предлагая допросить на эту тему турианца, Джейкоб явно не был силен в сфере знаний нелегальных питейных заведений Цитадели. Шепард повторил свой вопрос, теперь уже пробасив его в слуховое отверстие турианца, Гаррус поморщился, кажется, у представителей его расы слух был куда лучше, нежели у людей.   
  
— «Логово Иштар», стриптиз-бар для тех, у кого карман шире. Владелица — одна прекрасная леди из числа людей, приятная личность ровно до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не попытается устроить беспредел на территории ее бара, беспредельщикам она и сама глаза выцарапать может. Владелица гарантирует полную конфиденциальность, не разглашает информации о своих посетителях и поддерживает порядок на должном уровне. Приличное заведение по стандартам этого места, но со своими секретами, впрочем, пока Иш платит, СБЦ хоть охрану выставит по всему внешнему периметру, - Гаррус явно знал о баре и раньше, скорее всего, узнал еще тогда, когда служил на благо Цитадели. Турианец успевал говорить и одновременно листать прайс-лист, нажав несколько кнопок на датападе, он передал гаджет в руки подошедшей азари и широко усмехнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Тейлор едва ли не исходит слюной, наблюдая за парой танцовщиц.   
  
Шепарду в этом месте нравилось, по крайней мере, тут он не так напрягался, как, например, в «Черной Звезде», где его, вполне возможно, могли бы выследить репортеры или другого рода интересующиеся. Само «Логово Иштар» представляло собой скорее клуб, нежели бар — отсутствие направленного света мешало хорошо рассмотреть лица проходящих мимо их столика людей и ксеносов, тут и там тьму прорезали разноцветные лучи, по полу стелился молочно-белый, чуть отдающий в голубизну дым. На общем фоне выделялись зарешеченные, подсвеченные голубоватым светом ниши под потолком заведения, где извивались в причудливых танцах одна, а то и две танцовщицы. Так же присутствовали несколько не зарешеченных пьедесталов с шестами, вокруг которых сноровисто и умело извивались симпатичные стриптизерши. Пустовал только подиум-сцена, в конце которого также располагался шест, скорее всего, там выступают только признанные танцоры, так сказать, любимцы публики, ради которых посетители бара и платят баснословные деньги за вход. Компания коммандера расположилась на втором ярусе «Логова», тут, можно сказать, была вип-зона для гостей особого порядка, а его, фактически восставшего из мертвых СпеКТРа, вряд ли можно было отнести к какой-либо другой категории. Прелесть данного места заключалась в том, что оттуда был виден каждый уголок клуба, будь то бар или танцплощадка, на которую, при желании, они могли бы легко спуститься, и, конечно же, самый лучший вид открывался на центральный подиум.   
  
Занятый осмотром места дислокации, Джон упустил из вида тот момент, когда всё та же симпатичная азари, при любом удобном случае подмигивающая и растягивающая в улыбке напомаженные губы, принесла им несколько стаканов с алкоголем и какую-то закуску. Положение исправил пихнувший его под ребра Гаррус, настроенный хорошенько сегодня выпить в компании приятелей.   
  
— Ну, Шепард, выпьем за твое воскрешение и здоровье, - отвесил лаконичный тост церберовец и поднял стакан. Чокнулись. Выпили. Заказали еще, и не стаканы, а несколько бутылок. Команда «Нормандии» не только капитально зачищает местность от неприятеля, но и так же капитально отдыхает.   
  
Последующий час прошел за душевными беседами, распеванием песен, тратой денег на выпивку и разниманием Джейкоба и какого-то расиста из человеческого числа, который весьма неудачно пошутил. Несмотря на потуги коммандера (невозмутимый обычно Гаррус в это время заходился в приступах смеха, наблюдая за тем, как бравый и явно перебравший оперативник «Цербера», непроизвольно мотаясь от одного края поля боя к другому, махал кулаками почем зря) и прискакавшей к середине потасовки охраны, Тейлору все-таки удалось намять бока обидчику и даже пнуть его под мягкое место «для ускорения», как оправдался церберовец. «Дорогим гостям» сделали устное предупреждение и с поразительной для кроганской расы вежливостью попросили более междоусобиц не устраивать, ради того, чтобы не приводить дело к неприятным последствиям и не злить госпожу Иш. Тейлор, было, вознамерился показать «кто тут главный» и кроганам-охранникам, но, словив подзатыльник от Вакариана и гневный взгляд от Шепарда, сник и уткнулся в свой стакан с видом нашкодившего мальчишки. Джон принес извинения за беспокойства, и компания, быстро оправившись от мелкой неприятности, вновь вернулась к разговорам.   
  
Они настолько привыкли к громкой музыке, что мгновенно обратили внимание на то, что биты, заставляющие вибрировать пол под ногами, стихли, буйное светопреставление тоже стало менее хаотичным, сделалось более медленным и плавным, разговоры в зале сошли на нет. Посетители устремили свой взор на главную подиум-сцену, в сторону которой бил направленный белый свет прожектора, в ореоле которого уже появился приятного вида ведущий.   
  
— Дамы и господа, многие из вас сегодня пришли в «Логово Иштар», дабы усладить свой взор искусством эротического танца, - ведущий широко улыбнулся и чуть переждал, пока довольное улюлюканье и гул толпы стихнет, и вновь продолжил. - Сегодня для вас выступит молодой, но наверняка запомнившийся многим из вас танцор. Дамы и господа, встречайте — Космопех! – ведущий вышел из-под света прожектора, и тот моментально погас, толпа зашлась в истеричном повизгивании, крике и аплодисментах, отдельные личности пытались скандировать имя танцора. В «Логове» стало совсем темно, музыка набрала громкости, но теперь это было не бессмысленное чередование кульбитов, от которого закладывало уши, а плавный, приятный мотив с незначительными агрессивными и таинственными нотками.   
  
В один момент подиум вспыхнул слабой, пульсирующей в такт мелодии синей подсветкой, с каждой секундой свет набирал яркость, и теперь можно было различить плавно вышагивающего по подиуму, словно идущего по одной прямой полосе танцора. Его плавные, чуть ленивые движения не могли скрыть своей толики опасности и агрессивности, рассмотреть его внешность было невозможно, потому что, следуя своему псевдониму, танцор был закован в среднюю броню фирмы «Совет Серрайса» сине-белого цвета и, кажется, емкостный шлем — качество обмундирования наметанный глаз коммандера определил моментально. Стриптизер все так же неспешно дошел до конца подиума, который обошел по краю, внимательно рассматривая стоящую внизу и разинувшую свои рты толпу, а после медленно приблизился к шесту, по хромированной поверхности которого лишь пробежался пальцами. Непривычно резко после былой неспешности он опустился на колени и, склонившись вниз, прикоснувшись грудью к лакированному покрытию подиума, выгнул спину. Будто царапая пальцами пол, он плавно подался назад, вновь поднимаясь на колени, и обхватил пальцами оставшийся за спиной шест. Первыми с него слетели наплечники и рукавицы. Шепард обратил внимание на усилившееся у себя слюноотделение. Этот Космопех определенно умеет заинтересовать даже неискушенную толпу. Далее на пол упал и был отодвинут скользящим движением ноги фирменный нагрудник. Обворожительно улыбнувшись, танцор крепко ухватился пальцами одной руки за пилон и крутанулся на месте, после зацепился за шест ногой и сделал еще один оборот. Коммандер по мере продвижения шоу начал улавливать какие-то смутные сигналы собственного мозга, кажется, выступающий отдаленно ему кого-то напоминал, но разум отказывался понимать, кого именно, вот будь Джон менее пьян, он бы наверняка моментально бы понял, но не сейчас. С танцора тем временем понятным образом сгинули поножи.   
  
В это время Космопех, обхватив ногами пилон, плавно продвигался к верхней части шеста, успевая ленно выгибать спину после каждого рывка выше. Вновь скрестив ноги вокруг шеста, одну из которых он вытянул, а вторую согнул в колене, стриптизер выпустил из пальцев металлическую поверхность и откинулся назад, переворачиваясь головой вниз. На некоторое время он застыл в таком положении, дав публике жадно осмотреть крепкое тело, под натянутой кожей которого хорошо просматривались связки мышц. Чуть расслабив бедра, танцор заскользил по пилону вниз, спустившись до середины, перехватил шест пальцами и, теперь полностью расслабив ноги, перевернулся и коснулся подошвами ботинок пола. Звуки музыки стали жестче, и вместе с тем движения неизвестного любителя эротического танца приобрели агрессивный оттенок и резкость, в какое-то мгновение на кончиках его пальцев вспыхнул голубой огонь биотики, постепенно охвативший его руки, а после и заискрившийся на шесте, который Космопех обнимал пальцами. Переступая ногами, он обходил пилон вокруг, то и дело чуть подпрыгивая, цеплялся за него пальцами, делая несколько оборотов вокруг. Скользящее движение ногой по полу, смешение грации и агрессии в одном сосуде, взгляд под голубоватой пластиной так и не снятого шлема — внимательный и цепкий, будто ищущий. Очередной скачок музыки и вновь искусный переворот. Джон сглатывает, Гаррус и Джейкоб уже давно едва ли не висят на ограждении яруса, свесившись через перила едва ли не наполовину. Коммандер жадно изучает глазами изгиб спины и шеи, цепляется взглядом за грациозное движение кисти, впитывает мимолетную улыбку и скользит языком по нижней губе, наблюдая за тем, как танцор откидывает голову назад, а после, перебирая руками по пилону, вновь встает на колени и выгибается назад всем телом, встав на неправильный мостик. Перекат по полу, переворот и, упершись руками в пол, он сначала приподнимает таз, а после, скользя пальцами от лодыжек до бедер, неспешно поднимает верхнюю часть тела. Звуки музыки сходят на нет, и вместе с тем затухает пульсация подсветки подиума, толпа жадно рокочет и тянет руки вперед, к сцене. Космопех вновь подходит к шесту и, заведя одну руку, объятую голубым свечением биотики, за спину, обхватывает пальцами пилон, который послушно вспыхивает едва ли не ярче подсветки, освещая все вокруг и выгодно подсвечивая полуобнаженное тело, другой же рукой танцор берется за нижнюю часть шлема и тянет его наверх. Шепард таращит глаза в сторону подиума, Гаррус нетерпеливо щелкает мандибулами, Тейлор едва ли не подпрыгивает на месте. Шлем неспешно поднимается, обнажая сначала линию изогнутых в манящей улыбке губ, после прямой нос и после внимательные, светящиеся голубым светом глаза. Музыка окончательно утихает, подсветка гаснет, и пульсирующее пламя биотики растворяется, будто бы его и не было вовсе.   
  
Шепард сидит ни жив ни мертв, стакан в его кулаке грозит лопнуть осколками с минуты на минуту. Вакариан отшатнулся от ограждения и налетел копчиком на край стола, в который моментально вцепился когтистыми пальцами — для устойчивости. Оба со смесью ужаса и непонимания смотрят в сторону сцены. Один только Джейкоб свистит и улюлюкает, как и беснующаяся внизу толпа. Коммандер поворачивает голову в сторону верного товарища, смотрит с немым вопросом, и Гаррус медленно кивает головой, а после садится на стул.   
  
— Мне показалось или это… - Вакариан все так же таращится в сторону подиума и слепо шарит рукой по столу в поисках стакана с выпивкой, который ему в итоге придвигает Шепард.   
  
— Ага, именно «или это…» или у нас массовая галлюцинация, - бормочет коммандер, пока что приглушенная музыка позволяет ему говорить негромко. Покосившись на скачущего у парапета Тейлора, он вновь смотрит на турианца. - Это же был Аленко? – Вакариан молча кивает головой и залпом допивает остатки выпивки.   
  
— Он, родимый, ну или, как ты сказал, у нас массовая галлюцинация, в чем я сомневаюсь. До чего же его нелегкая довела, ничего не имею против «Логова», но, как по мне, видеть тут лейтенанта несколько странно, я бы даже сказал «очень», - Гаррус пожимает плечами, Шепард всем своим видом выражает согласие с мнением друга. Или произошло что-то экстраординарное, или Шепард многого не понимает в этой жизни.   
  
— А ведь неплохо танцует, мне понравилось, - резюмирует свои ощущения коммандер, и приходит теперь черед Гарруса с ним согласиться. Шепард редко когда был озабочен любовным вопросом, ввиду своего не слишком категоричного и открытого характера, он спокойно относился к однополым связям, но ранее сам за этим замечен не был, разве что когда проходили учения, в их взводе было мало женщин, зато были однополчане, готовые «помочь, если что», никто никого не презирал, никто не трепался и не намекал, хотя нет, конечно, были свои уроды, но основная составляющая предпочитала не выдавать чужих секретов и тем самым сохранять свои. У всех были тайны, и Джон Шепард не был исключением.   
  
\- Знаешь, мне было бы интересно с ним встретиться… в более закрытой обстановке, сможешь устроить? – Джон задумчиво обводил пальцем ободок стакана, а после поднял вопросительный взгляд на Гарруса. Вакариан чуть дернул мандибулами и, на секунду задумавшись, положительно качнул головой.   
  
Когда к ним в очередной раз подошла официантка для того, чтобы заменить опустошенные бутылки на полные, турианец поймал ее аккуратную ручку в кольцо своих пальцев и ненавязчиво потянул на себя. Когда девушка нагнулась, он шепнул ей несколько слов на ушко, азари мягко улыбнулась, стрельнула хитрыми глазками в сторону коммандера и, оставив на столе бутылку качественного турианского виски, скрылась с глаз. На брошенный в его сторону взгляд Шепарда, Вакариан ответил жестом «О’кей». Под еще парочку лаконичных тостов со стороны Тейлора они выпили, по чести говоря, Шепард, кажется, пил для храбрости. На третьем тосте к столу пожаловала женщина, на которую, поначалу, внимание обратил только Гаррус, после в ее сторону посмотрел и сам коммандер. Вряд ли кто-то с уверенностью мог бы дать этой представительнице прекрасного пола какой-либо определенный возраст, тем не менее, женщина была симпатична и прямо-таки излучала собой дружелюбие, властность и некоторую долю загадочности, присущую всем женщинам. Она мягко кивнула и добро улыбнулась Вакариану, после чего обратила взор светлых глаз на Джона.   
  
— Коммандер Шепард, рада видеть вас в добром здравии. Полагаю, вы бы хотели получить некоторую услугу с моей стороны. Я — Иш, владелица этого заведения, идемте, поговорим в более располагающей обстановке, - коммандер все понял быстро и правильно, благодарно кивнув турианцу, он махнул рукой и уверил товарищей, что «отойдет ненадолго».   
  
В кабинете у женщины было непривычно тихо. Весело трещал ненастоящими бревнами искусственный камин, который, несмотря на свою искусственность, пылал жаром. Аудиосистема тихо воспроизводила какую-то классическую инструментальную музыку. Декор помещения удивительным образом совмещал в себе домашний уют и рабочую строгость — сочетание аскетичности и весьма милых глазу деталей, вроде букета алых пионов в вазе причудливой формы на столе Иш или забытой на кофейном столике плюшевой игрушки кота, расслабляли посетителя, вводили его в подобие успокоения, даже некоторой защищенности. Иш в приглашающем жесте вытянула руку в сторону кресла старого, докосмического образца, выполненного из дерева, ткани и синтетического наполнителя. Шепарду сидеть в таком было несколько некомфортно, создавалось такое ощущение, будто ты пришел в музей и решил протереть своим задом кресло какого-нибудь египетского фараона, сталь и кожа все-таки были для него более привычными сочетаниями в отношении меблировки. Иш заняла свое рабочее кресло, уперлась локтями в столешницу, сцепила тонкие пальцы в замок и положила на них подбородок.   
  
— Для начала, позвольте прояснить ситуацию. Несмотря на то, что мы ведем не совсем честный бизнес и наше заведение приписано в число так называемых «притонов», я имею смелость сказать, что «Логово Иштар» является лучшим увеселительным заведением в данном секторе. У нас есть несколько грехов, в том числе торговля психотропными веществами и изготовление очень и очень «экзотических» блюд с использованием органов разумных рас, но в число наших прегрешений, как бы странно это не звучало, не входит проституция. Позвольте закончить, коммандер. Я ни в коей мере не хочу оскорбить вас или ваши взгляды на жизнь, не думайте, что я распинаюсь перед каждым любителем «горяченького», все-таки не каждый день в моем заведении появляется воскресший СпеКТР в компании лучшего стрелка и охотника за головами и работника группировки «Цербер». Сюда вы были приглашены ввиду того, что для вас я могу сделать единичное исключение из правил, конечно же, я надеюсь на то, что могу вам доверять, вы не выглядите как человек, у которого есть время для распускания грязных слухов — оставим это моим конкурентам. Мне бы хотелось услышать ваши пожелания, исходя из которых, я буду делать выводы касательно суммы, - Иш замолчала, изогнув губы в дежурной, благодушной улыбке. Шепард сидел, выгнув бровь и глупо улыбаясь.   
  
— Я не это… Хотя, подождите, у него, получается, и до этого кто-то был? – не то чтобы Шепарда волновала судьба Аленко, он до сих пор был на него несколько обижен после событий на «Горизонте», но все-таки что-то подобное ревности сумело пробраться коммандеру в разум, Кайден, как-никак, был ему несколько симпатичен. Иш улыбалась все так же сдержанно и добро.   
  
— Можно сказать и так, он работает тут несколько недель, небольшой срок, к нему приходили два человека, за остальным мы не наблюдаем, не люблю вмешиваться в чужую личную жизнь при наличии собственной, - Шепард тихо скрипнул сжатыми зубами, но не более. Благо, за несколько лет он научился полностью контролировать себя и свои эмоции. Но явно не свои намерения, потому что в голове уже появилась одна весьма злорадная и интересная мысль. Стоит ли мстить Аленко за проявленную дерзость? Если появился удобный случай, почему бы и не попробовать?   
  
— Если я могу вам доверять, то да, наверное, у меня нашлась бы пара условий. Он не должен меня видеть, предупредите его заранее о том, чтобы он не прикасался к моему лицу. Он не должен слышать мой естественный голос. Думаю, мне понадобятся хомуты и смазка, и… пожалуй, я хочу, чтобы он исполнил для меня приватный танец. Это осуществимо? – Иш задумалась, возведя глаза к потолку, женщина явно прикидывала что-то в голове.   
  
— Да, вполне. Повязка на глаза, хомуты и смазка у нас найдется. Касаемо голоса — у нас есть хорошее приобретение, что-то вроде наушников, чуть перенастроим их для того, чтобы звук вашего голоса слышался искаженным, и готово. На счет танца — вы сегодня сами убедились, что у Космопеха прекрасная пластика, думаю, он не откажет. Я сниму кредиты с вашего терминала, не думаю, что сильно вас ограблю. Подождите за дверью, через две-три минуты, когда все подготовят, подойдет моя помощница, она вас проводит. Удачно отдохнуть, коммандер, надеюсь, вам понравится, и вы нас навестите еще раз.   
  
Провожатой капитана стала молодая и вежливая азари, девушка тронула коммандера за плечо и рукой указала направление. Они вышли в небольшой скудно освещенный коридор, и, миновав несколько идентичных дверей, остановились подле одной из них. Девушка активировала панель управления.   
  
— У вас неограниченный запас времени. Как только зайдете, устройтесь на диване, он будет от вас по правую руку, кровать в левой части помещения, душевая в конце комнаты, затребованные вами предметы и датапад для вызова обслуживающего персонала будут находиться на прикроватном столике. Удачного отдыха, - девушка улыбнулась и, нажав несколько кнопок, отошла в сторону от разъехавшихся дверных створок. Джон благодарно кивнул и, перешагнув порог помещения, как и просила девушка, устроился на диване со всеми удобствами. Пока лейтенанта в помещении не было, Шепард позволил себе осмотреться.   
  
Небольшое помещение скорее было похоже на экономно обставленную квартиру: махровый, наверняка мягкий ковер устилал пол, напротив небольшого дивана располагалась двуспальная, тщательно застеленная кровать, по бокам от которой стояли прикроватные столики, справа от коммандера, в конце помещения располагалась дверь, ведущая в санузел, а в одном из углов расположился мини-бар. Отличительными особенностями можно было считать, скорее всего, приглушенное, не раздражающее глаза, красноватое освещение и установленный между кроватью и диваном пилон. Занятый ожиданием Джон разулся, отставил ботинки к двери и с наслаждением вытянулся на диване, тихо хрустнув парой-тройкой костей — если отдыхать, то с комфортом.   
  
Шепард упустил из вида тот момент, когда в распахнутые двери тихой, едва ли не крадущейся походкой вошел тот, кого здесь привыкли называть Космопехом. Лейтенант спокойно, не задев ничего, приблизился к пилону и пробежался по поверхности пальцами, видимо, этот жест вошел у него в привычку. Коммандер моментально принял сидячее положение. В отличие от шоу, сейчас Кайден был практически полностью раздет, броню на него никто нацепить не додумался, и слава богу - возиться с крепежами у Шепарда не было никакого желания. Некоторое время Аленко весьма интригующе танцевал подле шеста, выполняя одному ему известную связку акробатических и гимнастических элементов. В тот момент, когда опустившийся на четвереньки биотик неспешно и по-своему грациозно стал двигаться в его сторону, Джон вжался спиной в диван и сглотнул набежавшую слюну. Аленко заинтриговывал и дразнил своей леностью и медлительностью, он притягивал взгляд, умел заинтересовать хотя бы потому, что не открывался целиком. Коммандер чуть вздрогнул, почувствовав, как пальцы лейтенанта легко коснулись его бедер. Кайден, а это был именно он, уж с такого расстояния грешно было ошибиться, поднялся на колени и усилил нажим пальцев. Опираясь на колени мужчины, он поднялся на ноги и неспешно опустился ему на бедра. Шепард никогда так отчаянно не желал слиться с диваном в одно целое, но все его потуги оказались бессмысленными. Капитан глубоко вдохнул, почувствовав сквозь футболку холодное покалывание, судя по голубому отсвету руки лейтенанта, вновь обняло сияние биотики. Удивительно ловкие пальцы уже скоро избавили Шепарда от футболки и теперь оглаживали по широким плечам и крепкой груди, Джон боялся, что в один прекрасный момент забудет, как дышать. Аленко строго соблюдал инструктаж — он не касался лица клиента, Шепард, в свою очередь, соблюдал неписанное правило любого приличного стриптиз-бара — не прикасался руками к стриптизеру. Только тогда, когда Кайден крепко обхватил его запястья своими пальцами и положил руки коммандера на свои бедра, Шепард вдруг с удовольствием и едва сдерживаемой спешностью принялся изучать тело бывшего подчиненного при помощи осязания. У Аленко была удивительно мягкая и гладкая кожа, пахнущая едва различимым древесно-хвойным запахом, раньше Джон помнил, как назывался его одеколон, сейчас уже забыл. Он бы никогда не мог подумать, что Кайден, упертый как баран лейтенант Кайден Аленко, может быть таким пластичным и податливым, ластящимся на прикосновения, как верный пес. Биотик, поддерживаемый за спину крепкой рукой коммандера, выгибался дугой и едва ли не по-кошачьи мурчал от скользящих прикосновений к груди и животу. Джон не мог и не хотел верить в то, что все это наигранно, что это лишь часть продуманного шоу, да и разум его сейчас бы не мог вместить в себя столь глобальных мыслей, вместо этого он просто упивался видом сильного тела.   
  
— Кто ты? – голос у Аленко едва дрожал, но даже это позволило бдительному коммандеру уловить ноты заинтригованности и довольства. Нет, пока что не время вскрывать карты, если уж он и решил сделать лейтенанта жертвой, то должен помучить подольше, вряд ли узнав, чьи именно бедра он оседлал, Аленко останется таким же нежным и шелковым. Коммандер улыбнулся, сегодня определенно отличный день.   
  
— Тебе это важно? - тихо, негромко, не нарушая атмосферы. Шепард прикоснулся губами к пульсирующей на шее жилке, провел по ней языком, оставляя влажный след. На кончиках заскребших по груди пальцев на мгновение вспыхнуло пламя биотики, вспыхнуло и потухло, Аленко однозначно было мало.   
  
— Мне почему-то кажется, что мы знакомы, - рука бойца потянулась было к лицу своего клиента, но Джон вовремя ухватил его за запястье и поочередно прикоснулся губами к костяшкам пальцев, оставляя мимолетные, поверхностные поцелуи и беззлобно улыбаясь.   
  
— Возможно. Попробуешь угадать, кто я? – Шепарду нравилась эта игра, медленная, опасная и затягивающая. Он оставлял поцелуи на внутренней стороне запястья, в ямке локтевого сгиба и на покатом плече, чуть прикусил вырисовывающуюся под бледной кожей ключицу, кожа Кайдена отдавала чем-то сладковато-молочным, а неглубокие борозды от его зубов моментально налились кровью. Ногти биотика грубо прошлись по спине, наверняка оставив там несколько памятных багрово-красных полос. Джон сдавленно зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы и зажмурился от тонкой точечной боли. В одно мгновение, обняв биотика одной рукой за спину, а другой придерживая его бедро, коммандер поднялся на ноги и, прижимая к своей груди свою необычную ношу, продвигался в сторону кровати.   
  
— Не люблю неточность, бить надо прямиком в цель, наверняка, точно, сильно. Не думаю, что я справлюсь без подсказки, - Шепард мимолетно усмехнулся, уложил Кайдена на кровать, перевернул на живот и стянул руки за спиной хомутом, так, на всякий случай. Быть припечатанным к стене биотической волной ему хотелось в самую последнюю очередь, вряд ли сломанные кости могут кого-то возбудить. Он прошелся пальцами вдоль линии позвоночника.   
  
— Подсказка? Предположим, я знаю, что вы, лейтенант, - он специально выделил голосом звание Аленко, - сделали на Вермайре, знаю каждый ваш шаг, возможно, каждую вашу мысль в тот момент, - Джон целует его под левую лопатку. А Аленко, явно начиная понимать, что происходит, вздрагивает всем телом, но вместо того, чтобы сыпать словами, говорит четко и лаконично.   
  
— Если вы из командования, то приношу свои извинения, сэр. Я тут по заданию командира Мюррея, сэр, - Кайден пытается перевернуться на спину, но, наверное, очень удивляется, когда в район его лопаток упирается грубая рука, вновь вдавливающая его в кровать.   
  
— Кайден, я не командование, - пальцами свободной руки Шепард снимает с ушей биотика мешающую ему слышать нормальный голос коммандера аппаратуру, - я куда хуже, - заканчивает он начатую мысль и чувствует, как вздрагивает всем телом тугодум Аленко, до которого только сейчас дошло, в насколько интересной ситуации он оказался, и кто зачинщиком этой ситуации был. Как ни странно, лейтенант не стал вырываться и елозить, даже не попытался прибегнуть к биотике, лишь вздрогнул и зябко повел плечами.   
  
— Шепард, - свою фамилию коммандер слышал часто, но таким образом ее не произносил еще никто, Аленко, кажется, вложил в свой голос немного раздражения, насмешки, интереса и какого-то понимания, - давно не виделись, будь добр, развяжи мне руки, объясню тебе популярно, почему не стоит ко мне приближаться, - в голосе Кайдена зазвенела сталь. Джон усмехнулся, его пугать не стоит, пуганный уже и не раз, нервы крепкие, а после восстановления явно стали еще крепче.   
  
— Спасибо, обойдусь, не глупый, - вместо хомута, коммандер стягивает с лейтенанта повязку и тот болезненно жмурится первое время, привыкает к свету. За это время мужчина успевает подтянуть его на кровати, чтобы лег головой на подушки, и перевернуть на спину.   
  
— Ты слишком напряжен, Аленко, расслабься, - Джон усмехается и проводит пальцами по груди и животу лейтенанта, даже если он захочет обмануть Шепарда, ему этого не даст сделать его тело, послушно и нежно отзывающееся на прикосновения. Кайден шумно выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, ему не нравится выглядеть слабым перед тем, кого он решил считать врагом. Вот он, старый, добрый и упрямый как осел лейтенант Кайден Аленко, которого Джон знает уже не первый год.   
  
— Лучше бы твои останки продолжали удобрять грунт Алкеры, или где там нашли твой хладный труп ребята из Цербера? – Аленко оскалился, Шепард фыркнул и натянуто улыбнулся. Джон силой воли подавил желание устроить скуле биотика и своему кулаку долгожданную встречу. Он прекрасно понимал, что раз Аленко занял роль обвиняющего, то он со своего места не сдвинется, потому что это будет означать полную капитуляцию с его стороны и отказ от своих слов, а такого упертый лейтенант допустить не может даже ценой своей жизни, что уж там до мелких ссадин. В таком случае просто надо вести себя преувеличенно спокойно и мягко, возможно, получится смягчить и приласкать ощетинившегося мужчину. Проще было бы просто поставить его на колени и взять то, за что уплачено, но Шепард без сложностей — не Шепард, коммандер легких путей никогда не искал, и сейчас искать не будет.   
  
— Не говори о том, чего не знаешь, Кайден, ты из-за моего вмешательства так и не узнал, что значит смерть. Да-да, ты готов был умереть, и тебе так жалко Эшли. Знаю. Только это не аргументы вовсе, так что будь добр заткнуться и не говорить на эту тему, хорошо? – контраст холодного голоса и добродушной улыбки подействовал на биотика положительно, тот опешил, забормотал что-то невнятное и попытался отвернуться, но маневр был нарушен из-за вмешательства аккуратно ухватившего его пальцами за подбородок Шепарда. Коммандер почему-то никогда не думал о том, что может возбудиться от одного только поцелуя. Кайден ответил неожиданно быстро, без спешности и пылкости, мягко и едва ли не нежно. Наигранно неохотно он удерживал видимость обороны, но стоило надавить большим пальцем руки на подбородок Аленко, тот поддался, приоткрыл губы и сжатые зубы, поддался вверх всем телом, чувствуя изучающий его небо язык капитана, и прикрыл глаза, полностью переключаясь на ощущения тела. Мягкотелость лейтенанта сделала свое дело — Джон скользнул пальцами по его груди и животу и юркнул рукой под выгнутую спину, хомут с некоторой задержкой был ослаблен настолько, чтобы мужчина сам смог выпутать свои руки из его пластиковых тисков. Как только биотик почувствовал свободу, он впился пальцами в шею коммандера, вынуждая его отстраниться с легкой улыбкой на губах. Глаза Аленко моментально вспыхнули циановым, по руке заструилось небесно-голубое свечение, окатившее кожу на шее коммандера холодным и легким покалыванием.   
  
— Что мне мешает убить тебя прямо сейчас? – будучи жертвой обстоятельств, Кайден пытался выглядеть убедительней за счет гневного голоса и угрожающего вида. Получалось у него неважно.   
  
— Если бы ты этого хотел, я был бы уже припечатан, в лучшем случае, к потолку. Ты не хочешь, Кайден, точнее, хочешь, но не моей смерти, - коммандер подался вперед, налег на душащую его руку и склонился ниже к самому лицу Аленко, оставил поверхностный поцелуй на его скуле. Холод схлынул, пальцы с шеи передвинулись на затылок и надавили, вынуждая приблизиться.   
  
— Ненавижу тебя, Шепард, - шепнул он уже в самые губы капитана и почувствовал практически грубый, несколько болезненный, требовательный поцелуй. Одной рукой капитан уперся в кровать, а другой сжал плечо бывшего подчиненного. Ему нравилась детская наивность Кайдена, нравилась его деланная серьезность и нежелание. Кайден не учитывал только того, что за это время коммандер Шепард научился видеть людей, и не только людей, едва ли не насквозь. Аленко хотел его, и понять это позволяли не только исключительные мыслительные способности капитана, но и эрекция биотика, которой он терся о бедро своего надуманного мучителя.   
  
— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Кайден, очень, - Джон позволяет себе смешок, с нежеланием отрывается от зацелованных, заалевших губ Аленко и принимается стягивать с себя оставшуюся одежду, лейтенант смотрит пристально, жадно, разве что не облизывается, но мужчине достаточно того, что есть на данный момент. А есть у него возбужденный до болезненного, пылкий лейтенант, тянущий к его обнаженному телу одну свою руку, а другой стаскивающий с себя трусы. Выглядит смешно, да вот только желания смеяться у капитана нет совсем – не время и не место.   
  
Перехватив протянутую к нему руку, Джон отводит ее в сторону и, прижавшись к телу Кайдена, довольно мычит сквозь сжатые губы, чувствуя, как головка члена скользит по бедру биотика.   
  
— Джон, - собственное имя звучит странно, коммандер не сразу понимает, что Аленко пытается к нему обратиться, - Джон, ляг, пожалуйста, - он прикасается к покрытому сеткой шрамов плечу и кивает на место рядом с собой. Шепард послушно выполняет его просьбу и улыбается, когда лейтенант усаживается на его бедра, предварительно прихватив со столика пузырек со смазкой. Прозрачная, вязкая жидкость тонкой струйкой течет на ладонь биотика и уже оттуда, сквозь его пальцы капает на грудь и живот Шепарда. Коммандер вновь забывает о принципе работы легочной системы в тот момент, когда пальцы Кайдена смыкаются в кольцо вокруг основания его члена, плавно скользят вверх, задевая головку, а после вниз — размазывая смазку по всей длине. В тот момент, когда Кайден, приподнявшись, направляет член капитана в себя, они выдыхают одновременно: Шепард — от объявшего его жара и тесноты, Кайден — от постепенно наступающего чувства наполненности, приятной куда больше, нежели болезненной. Аленко закрывает глаза, откидывает голову назад и прикусывает и без того припухшую губу. Шепард кладет ладони на его бедра, сжимает сильно, по-хозяйски, Кайден же упирается ладонями в широкую, напряженную грудь и все так же мучительно медленно опускается вниз до тех пор, пока не принимает член в себя полностью. Коммандер не может говорить, в его легких не хватает на это воздуха, но взгляд его слишком лаконичен, чтобы не понять с первого раза. Кайден медленно поднимает бедра и вновь опускается, теперь уже быстрее, жестче, и опять медленно, и еще быстрее. Джон немо раскрывает рот, утробно рокочет, одна его рука соскальзывает с бедра, прокладывает себе дорожку по животу, груди, сжимается на плече, оглаживает шею и путается в волосах. Он тянет на себя, вынуждает выгнуться и приблизиться, а после болезненно впивается в губы, целует то глубоко, то поверхностно, зацеловывает лицо, гладит по спине, обводит пальцами мышцы и вздрагивает всякий раз, когда Кайден вновь опускается на его член.   
  
В один момент коммандер обнимает его двумя руками и переворачивает на спину, вынуждает свести ноги за его спиной и входит медленно, щадяще. Кайден пользуясь своим положением, кусает и целует его шею, одной рукой гладит по голове, а другой хаотично по спине. Движение более резкие, жесткие, Джон вторгается в его тело по-первобытному грубо, подчиняет. Боли собственного возбуждения Аленко практически не ощущает, занятый совершенно новыми для него головокружительными ощущениями. В какой-то момент он не сдерживает глубокого стона, а в ответ слышит сдавленное рычание. Джон обнимает его рукой под поясницу, вынуждает прижаться к себе и вторгается еще быстрее, еще сильнее, на всю длину. Воздух вокруг становится невыносимо горячим, Кайден дышит ртом, и его губы и глотка совершенно сухие, обоняние улавливает острый душок пота, слух — влажные хлопки при соприкосновении двух тел, рокот, шумное дыхание и пошлые, гортанные стоны. Еще несколько рывков, и Шепард, простонав что-то нецензурное сквозь зубы, сначала замирает, а после резко выходит из податливого тела лейтенанта и бурно кончает ему на живот. Кайден обхватывает собственный член пальцами и за несколько минут доводит до исступления и себя, он стонет в приоткрытые губы коммандера, выгибается дугой и, рефлекторно ухватив Шепарда за плечо, сдавливает его в пальцах.   
  
Джон отталкивается рукой от кровати и перекатывается набок, обняв дрожащего после сильного оргазма Кайдена, он притягивает его к себе и слабо улыбается, чувствуя, с какой остервенелостью Аленко льнет к нему, только сейчас Шепард обращает внимание на объявший лейтенанта биотический покров, который с каждой минутой мерцает все слабее. Кайден часто и шумно дышит, бормочет что-то явно невнятное и словно подслеповатый котенок тычется холодным носом ему в шею, оставляет спешные, хаотичные поцелуи на смуглой коже.   
  
Еще несколько секунд было потрачено на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями, кое-как отделаться от цепких пальцев биотика и скрыться в ванной. Уже стоя под теплыми тугими струями воды, Шепард чувствует, как его обнимают под живот и целуют в плечо. Джон поворачивается, обхватывает широкими, грубыми от постоянной работы с оружием ладонями лицо Аленко и касается его губ своими. Лейтенант, как и коммандер, выглядит абсолютно довольным всем произошедшим. Уже в постели, рассеянно путаясь пальцами в черной, густой шевелюре Кайдена, Джон усмехается своим мыслям.   
  
— Все еще хочешь меня убить? – он чуть поворачивает голову в сторону Аленко и натыкается на насмешливый взгляд карих глаз.   
  
— Теперь даже сильнее, чем раньше. Не смогу нормально спать, думая о том, что тебя в один прекрасный момент может прикончить шальная пуля. У меня причин для твоего убийства куда больше, чем у пули, - Кайден усмехается и вздрагивает, когда на загоревшийся рыжим светом инструметрон Шепарда поступает входящий вызов. Не выпуская Аленко из объятий, Джон нажимает на кнопку приема.   
  
— Какого хрена ты там дела… А, вот оно что. Привет, Кайден, как дела? С «Горизонта» не виделись, - Гаррус щелкает мандибулами и улыбается во весь свой клыкастый рот. Заалевшийся словно маков цвет лейтенант бубнит нечто неразборчивое и усердно пытается спрятать лицо в изгибе шеи усмехающегося капитана. Внимание Вакариана переключается на искомую и найденную личность.   
  
— Шепард, беспредел! В бар приперся весь состав «Нормандии», СУЗИ вычислила наше местоположение по моему инструметрону! Тейлор клеит азари, Джокер активно пытается танцевать, Чаквас откачивает обнюханного красным песком придурка, Миранда чуть не пристрелила танцовщицу и вовсю резвится около шеста. Шепард, душу твою, что делать-то?! Я не могу их собирать, как маленьких детей, я выпивку охраняю, - Вакариан выглядел неподдельно озабоченным всем происходящим, Шепард давил лыбу, Аленко беззвучно ржал коммандеру в шею.   
  
— Включай камеру, Гаррус, побудь репортером, потом припомним им эти веселые выходные, а пока что… Пусть развлекаются, - турианец хитро улыбнулся, кивнул головой и отключился, судя по всему, серьезно вознамерившись попробовать себя в операторском деле. Коммандер придерживался неписанного правила — чем бы дите не тешилось, лишь бы не вешалось. Голова у него болеть будет завтра, когда Иш предъявит ему счет за нанесенный бару ущерб, а пока что можно расслабиться и не забивать голову дурными мыслями. Аленко, за это время, судя по всему, надумавший себе много интересного, смотрел на него недоверчиво.   
  
— Я знаю о том, что вы собираетесь сделать. Многие знают, но молчат. Надеются на успешный исход. И знаешь что, Шепард? Я не знаю, как ты это сделаешь, но ты не должен, а обязан вернуться живым, про невредимость ничего не говорю — это вряд ли. Я не хочу во второй раз узнавать о том, что твои останки колесят от одной туманности к другой, понимаешь? – Джон улыбается вымученно и сдержанно, треплет серьезного донельзя биотика по мокрым волосам.   
  
— Теперь, когда мне поставили такие грозные условия, я вернусь, Кайден. Вернусь хотя бы потому, что мне есть, к кому возвратиться…


End file.
